1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to devices, systems, and processes useful as an impact load distribution arrangement for a glove box and/or knee bolster assembly mounted to a vehicle instrument panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing glove box and knee bolster assemblies often include an energy absorbing component that can minimize injury to a vehicle occupant's knee (or other body part) when the body part strikes the glove box or knee bolster lid. This energy absorbing component is typically positioned between the lid and a storage bin wall of the glove box, or between a trim panel and a structural wall. In one particular application, the energy absorbing component includes a plurality of parallel and intersecting ribs that engage a surface of the lid of the glove box. The plurality of parallel and intersecting ribs are located between the storage bin wall and the lid and are designed to carry the impact load generated when the occupant's knee (or other body part or structure) contacts the lid to absorb the energy of this impact. The lid is typically secured to the ribs by vibration welding.